


The cataclysm

by NoakiTheDemiFiend



Category: Shin Megami Tensei (Video Game 1992)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-27 19:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoakiTheDemiFiend/pseuds/NoakiTheDemiFiend
Summary: I’m not good at descriptions but this will be a retelling of SMT1 with minor changes





	1. Strange dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so I ask that anyone who reads this try not to be to harsh and I welcome comments and constructive criticism so I can become a better writer I hope you enjoy thanks

His eyes shot open too a red tinted hallway he could hear his heart beating in his chest as he stepped forward. After a few steps he stopped a door materialized in front of him. It had a face that was surrounded by runes on it. For a moment it just stared at him and then it spoke.“Who dares attempt to pass this place!” It yelled almost making him fall back. “He who does not state his name shall not pass! Identify thyself!” The door was demanding and answered.

“Kazuya.” He answered back ignoring the fear that was coursing throughout his body. As soon as he finished saying his name the door spoke again.” Kasuya...... beyond this door, both those chosen by God that follow the path of law and order, and those that rely on their own power that follow the path of competition and chaos await you.” The words sat with him for a moment he didn’t understand their meaning but his thoughts were interrupted as it spoke again.” Take care not to tip the balance between the two as you proceed....” after finishing its warning the door opened and he passed through.

the hall split into two paths he looked down both and contemplated which way to go before ultimately settling on right. He passed through a rather normal door and continuing on further down the hall and through another door. After entering the next hall he came across a robed man and someone nailed through a crucifix. The robed man spoke as Kazuya stared at the man on the cross “This soul has been offered to God.” He said as Kazuya’s gaze drifted to him. “If you call his name he shall awaken.” “Please call his name.” With that Kazuya spoke a name he shouldn’t know but felt natural to him.”Toshiki.” The Robed man spoke once more “ Ah the one named Toshiki has dormant power!”

With that the man disappeared and Toshiki fell from the cross. Kazuya caught him before he hit the ground and steadied him. “You ok?” Kazuya asked as he let go of Toshiki. Toshiki looked at him and nodded “ y-yea”. After some brief introductions the continued on down the hallway coming to a halt when the encountered a demon sitting over a body. The demons gaze met theirs and it spoke “This is the soul of a weak one who seeks power. If you call his name he should wake up. Go on call his name!” Toshiki looked too Kazuhiro as he began to say the new boy’s name “Takeshi.” With that the demon spoke again “So his name is Takeshi. Is it ? He may be weak but he still has a good deal of strength left.

Takeshi stood up before Kazuya and Toshiki could move to help him and he spoke.”.....why did you wake me up!?” He sounded angry Kazuya stepped back slightly and Takeshi continued speaking.” Rats, and I was having such a good dream.....Damn oh well, let’s get out of here.” Kazuya and Toshiki made their introductions and then the group continued on.

Further down the hallway they came too another door and stepped through. On the other side was a woman with dark hair bathing in a rather large pond. “who’s there?” The woman asked her voice felt familiar to Kazuya but he couldn’t place it. As she turned to look at the three boys Kazuya averted his eyes but he had already seen too much and he could feel the warmth rising in his cheeks.” Ah......it’s you, Kazuya...” She came closer and looked at him not even acknowledging the other two boys. “My name is Yuriko. I’ve been waiting for you.... as your eternal partner....” Yuriko turned away and went on with her business Kazuya motioned for them to leave. Once they were back in the hallway he heard something it was his mother’s voice.”Kazuya, how long are you going to sleep? Just because you have today off doesn’t mean you can oversleep! Come on, get up”

He awoke breathing heavily and covered in sweat to his familiar room his desk with his computer and some books, his school bag was leaned against a wall nearby and the sun was shining through his window. “Not dreaming.” He said under his breathe as the sound of his door swinging open as his dog ran in broke his questioning of reality. Pascal the dog jumped on his bed and licked his face as he sat up. “Good morning to you too pascal” he said as he pulled the dog away from his face and got out of bed.


	2. THE DEMON SUMMONING PROGRAM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazuya receives a message from STEVEN

After Kazuya got out of bed he saw an message on his computer. He sat down at his desk to see what it was.

Date: XXXX-10-XX

Name:STEVEN

To: Everyone accessing this network Humanity is currently in grave danger! Demons of legend from ages past have awakened from their long slumber. They will overrun the Earth! In order to compete with the demons and fight for our survival, we will need to utilize their power. Use this program correctly, and you should be able to! I pray that those with the courage to use it will accept it.... To fight the demons that would destroy us, and preserve humanity.....

Downloading.......

Received Demon Summoning Program

Connection Dropped 

“Demon summoning program....yea right this must be a prank.” He was about to delete it but his curiosity got the better of him. He copied it to his COMP it was a wrist mounted computer he had been working on during his weekends to keep himself busy. He had made it using spare parts from handheld gaming devices phones and small laptops. He got another message while he was copying the program and clicked to open it.

Accessing....

Date: XXXX-10-XX

Name: STEVEN

To: The person that accepted my Demon Summoning Program I haven’t finished my next program. Please wait a little while longer. I’m sending the manual to the demon summoning program, Please look it over.   
  


Downloading.....

Demon Summoning Program Manual 

This program can:

-Translate demon speech 

-Accept and store demonic minions

-Summon demons that become your minions

Directions:

1 when you encounter a demon, select

-TALK-. The program with translate demon speech 

2 Next, You should pick a general attitude to take.

*Friendly 

*Threatening 

The reaction you want to take to the demon will be summed up in these two commands, and an initial generic communication will be broadcast to the demon. From there the program will translate any exchange between you and the demon.

Connection Dropped

With that Kazuya stood and stretched the program wasn’t finished so he had some time to kill before he could test it out. He hadn’t been able to go to school because of some sort of lockdown in the area he had seen soldiers around the neighborhood a lot recently. The situation didn’t bother him much all it meant was he had a really long break from school. He was going to be behind when he got back but he had emailed his friend Tamaki and she agreed to let him copy her notes from class.

He took a quick shower and got dressed before leaving his room. He found his mother waiting in the kitchen cooking breakfast. She spoke as soon as she saw him “You certainly slept well last night! Even though the police sirens were blaring at all hours, you slept right through them. I barely got any sleep at all! For that many police to be involved, it must be a huge case.......ah that’s right. Here’s your allowance for this month.”

She handed him 10000 yen. “That’s all for this month, don’t waste it all too quickly!” He had contemplated telling her about his dream and the demon summoning program but in the end it would probably just worry her so he sat down at the table and ate breakfast. While he was eating he turned on the tv to see the news. They said something about a SDF commander and a U.S. ambassador but he didn’t find it all that interesting politics weren’t his cup of tea.

After he finished eating his mother came over and asked him to do something. “Could you go down to the cafe in the mall and buy some coffee? Be sure to pay them in advance!” He nodded and began making his way too the door on his way out he called for Pascal deciding he could kill two birds with one stone and take the dog for a walk while he was on his way to the mall.

As he was leaving the neighborhood he saw the girl that lived next door talking to a boy around his age with a red jacket. He thought nothing of it and made his way to the mall


End file.
